During 1973-74, a previous study conducted 1,473 sample interviews in 84 U.S. Civil Service Installations in the Northeast. These were from all 9 departments. Purpose: to generate data to be used in describing and explaining degrees of the Federal Employee Alcoholism Policy adoption and use. These data were both individual and organizational in nature and will be used in devising a dependent variable representing adoptiveness as well as independent, explanatory variables of policy adoptiveness. The present request will have 5 objectives: 1) The major one will be a statistical analysis of the results of the aforementioned 1,473 interviews; 2. preparation and dissemination of appropriate feedback reports to and meetings with the agencies and installations involved; 3) additional data collection from 3 federal and from one quasi-federal agency employing the interview technique previously used; 4) collection and analysis of data on installation referral rates of problem drinking employees for the purpose of developing predictive models with our existing data; and 5) collection of data from installation program coordinators in order to analyze the program coordinator's role. Specific hypotheses concerning the relationship: 1) between individual supervisory perceptions, attitudes, projected behavior and alcoholism policy adoption and use will be tested, 2) between specific structural features of sample installations, policy adoption, and use will be tested. Multiple regression techniques will be the major statistic used. Lower priority objectives will be accomplished 1) by three feedback sessions with cooperative regions 2) using instruments previously prepared; 3) integration of new data from the federal alcoholism into previously collected data and finally, development of a new instrument to systematically record alcoholism coordinator's experiences.